


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is gonna kill someone, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: "It's just marriage, Dick, it's not the end of the world," Tim said, closing the door to his bedroom gently. Kon was a heavy sleeper, but Tim anticipated this conversation getting loud.Vegas had actually been Bruce's idea, in a way. They were at a technology conference at one of the hotels, a whole booth showing off the new things coming to Wayne Tech. Tim was at the helm of most of the projects, so he spent most of the days at the booth, giving demonstrations and talking to potential buyers while wearing a nice suit. Dick has joined him, claiming that it would be fun for both of them to get away, but Tim had a sneaking suspicion that Bruce had wanted Tim to have a chaperone of sorts.Whatever, he was an adult he could do whatever he wanted.Including get married.





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hey little sister what have you done  
> Hey little sister who's the only one  
> Hey little sister who's your superman  
> Hey little sister who's the one you want  
> Hey little sister shot gun!  
> It's a nice day to start again  
> It's a nice day for a white wedding  
> It's a nice day to start again.'
> 
> I got a request on my tumblr from a prompt list for 'It's just marriage, it's not the end of the world' and here we are.

"It's just marriage, Dick, it's not the end of the world," Tim said, closing the door to his bedroom gently. Kon was a heavy sleeper, but Tim anticipated this conversation getting loud.

Vegas had actually been Bruce's idea, in a way. They were at a technology conference at one of the hotels, a whole booth showing off the new things coming to Wayne Tech. Tim was at the helm of most of the projects, so he spent most of the days at the booth, giving demonstrations and talking to potential buyers while wearing a nice suit. Dick has joined him, claiming that it would be fun for both of them to get away, but Tim had a sneaking suspicion that Bruce had wanted Tim to have a chaperone of sorts.

Whatever, he was an adult he could do whatever he wanted.

Including get married.

"Tim, you're only 20," Dick pouted, taking Tim's arm and pulling him to the couch in the living area of their hotel suite. "You're so young."

There really wasn't much for Tim to do in Vegas, not technically old enough to drink or gamble, but that didn't stop Dick from bringing back a six pack of beer and a bottle of champagne- _celebrating great business, little brother_ -and letting Tim drink in their room.

By the time he texted Kon to come fly out, he was more than buzzed.

Dick hadn't been surprised when a cute farm boy in glasses showed up at their hotel door, had even laughed. He told Tim to go out, walk the strip, have a good time.

_"Let's do something fun," Tim had said, spinning around a lamp pole. He was still buzzing, feeling warm and happy just to be alive. Kon had chuckled at him, grabbed his hand so he didn't fall off the curb._

_"Like what? We can't go gamble or drink," Kon had pointed out, and Tim shrugged, looking further down the strip._

_"Let's get married," Tim said, seeing the neon lights from one of the chapels down the street._

_Kon froze._

_"Tim, you're drunk-"_

_"No, Conner, think about it," Tim said, grasping his hand and starting to walk down the sidewalk again. "We're adults, we've been dating for five years, we can get a place together and live happily ever after."_

_"This isn't a fairy tale, Babe," Kon said, putting an arm around Tim's shoulders, keeping him steady. "We're heroes, we don't get happily ever after."_

_"Who says?" Tim asked, stopping to gaze up into Kon's eyes. Before Kon could process what was happening, Tim was dropping down to one knee, wobbling a bit before grabbing Kon's hand to steady himself. "Conner Kent, would you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"_

_People were staring at them, Kon felt his face heat up. Tim was smiling up at him with his beautiful, slightly glassy, blue eyes and a goofy smile and flushed cheeks. Kon just wanted to kiss him until they were running back to the hotel._

_"Of course," Kon found himself saying, and he was yanking Tim to his feet to pull him into a hug that probably would have hurt any other human but this was Tim and he was strong and used to it. The drunk crowd around them cheered, toasted their drinks in their hands._

After that, the two of them joined hands and ran to the nearest jewelry store to buy matching silver bands, then further down the street to say their vows and have their first kiss as husbands. One of the staff took their picture of them kissing, and Tim liked it so much he put it up on his social media.

If he had been sober he might not have, but what was done was done.

"Yeah, but Dick, we've been together for five years," Tim said, sitting down on the couch while Dick paced. He felt like he was going to get a lecture.

"Bruce is going to kill me," Dick shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Tim, you guys don't have to rush into this, you have the rest of your lives to get married."

"If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, why not?" Tim asked, playing with the hem of his shirt. "What's wrong with wanting to spend the rest of our lives as husbands?"

"Nothing, kiddo, it's just," Dick shook his head and sighed, turning to look at Tim. "I just want you to think things through."

"I have thought it through, Dick," Tim said, and Dick gave him a sad smile before he strode over to take Tim's face in his hands.

"This is what you really want?" Dick asked, and Tim knew he wasn't holding his face for affection, he was checking to see if Tim would lie. "You want to be married to Conner?"

"Of course I do," Tim said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"And you're happy?"

"Kon makes me very happy, Dick," He nodded as much as he could.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Tim said, and he saw that Dick believed him. "I'm happy, Dick, don't worry."

"I'll always worry," He leaned forward to kiss Tim's forehead before straightening up. Tim opened his mouth to say something else when he heard his bedroom door opening. He turned around to see Kon, dressed in his clothes from the day prior, a grey Nine Inch Nails t-shirt and light jeans. His glasses, jacket and shoes were somewhere else in the hotel room. They had gotten undressed in a rush.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, and Tim could see the color drain from his face at the sight of Dick.

"No," Dick shook his head. He strode around the couch and right up to Kon to pull him in for a hug, and Tim thought Kon might faint. "I'm going down to get some breakfast, I'll see you two down there in a bit?"

"Sure thing," Tim nodded, watching Dick grab a room key off of the end table and head out the door.

"I think my heart stopped," Kon said, letting out a breath, visibly relaxing. Tim chuckled, getting out of his seat to stride over to Kon, wrap his arms around him and stick his hands in his back pockets.

"We talked, it’s okay," Tim said, gazing up into his husband's eyes. "Everything is great."

"Yeah, well your dad might kill me," Kon said, smiling in spite of the statement. "Hell, Clark might kill me first."

"Let 'em try," Tim shrugged. He stood on his toes to give Kon a kiss. "You wanna go get breakfast?"

"I kind of feel like I'm going to hurl, actually," Kon said, scratching the back of his neck. "Jitters, I guess."

"Hm," Tim hummed, leaning in for another kiss. "Shower?"

"I could go for a shower," Kon nodded, and Tim smirked up at him. "Can these get wet?"

Kon held up his left hand for Tim to see, wiggling his ring finger, which held a shiny silver ring.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Tim shrugged.

"Cool," Kon rested his hands on Tim's waist, swaying a little. "'cuz I kinda don't want to take it off."

"Me either," Tim smiled, standing on his toes to give Kon a full kiss. "Race ya."

And with that he turned and took off running towards the bathroom, laughing when Kon scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

 


End file.
